


豆腐丝pwp

by Whaaaat_614



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 01:44:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16567238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whaaaat_614/pseuds/Whaaaat_614





	豆腐丝pwp

像酒窖里的红酒都被打翻了。  
莱万打开罗伊斯家大门的时候，被汹涌的信息素瞬间包围。即使不透过标记的联结，他也能感受到Omega这次发情期的来势凶猛。

 

他在房间里找到了已经深陷情欲的爱人。浓厚馥郁的信息素裹挟着红酒的果香弥漫在空气中，大床上是已经彻底进入发情期的他的Omega。  
罗伊斯浑身赤裸的跪趴在床上，头无力地陷进枕头里，失去发胶固定的金发散落在布满细汗的额头旁，被情欲折磨的两颊与眼角都泛红，咬紧的下唇也无法挡住软绵的呜咽。他似乎太忙于在源源不绝流着水的屁股里抽插手指，甚至没有发现自己的Alpha已经来到了自己身后。  
他爽的水都顺着手腕流出来滴在了床单上，脚趾止不住的蜷紧，但好像还是不够，难耐的在空中扭动着园翘的小屁股。  
“啊……Lewy，Lewy……不够…呜……啊——”莱万听着男孩喊着自己的名字自慰，只觉得本来就已经充血变硬的下身更是涨得发疼。往罗伊斯湿润的小洞里加了两根自己的手指，带着他一起更深更狠地指奸贪婪的屁股。  
听着Omega拔高的呻吟，莱万俯下身，空出来的手帮罗伊斯翻了个身让他能仰躺在床上。漂亮的Omega激动得全身都泛着潮红，乳头在没有任何抚慰的情况下就变得像小石子一样硬，大腿上漂亮的肌肉紧绷着，被自己和Alpha的手指操的前后一起流水。  
莱万凑到罗伊斯脸前，把他害羞地捂住眼睛的右手轻轻按在脑旁，灰蓝色的眼睛带着风暴般的情欲看进他蒙上水雾的眼底，然后强势地，带着浓浓色欲地吻住了他。不容抗拒的撬开他的牙关，莱万毫无保留的释放了自己杜松子酒一样凛冽辛辣的信息素，Omega完全无法抵挡这样猛烈的攻势，乖乖的献上自己的舌头，轻轻的舔过Alpha的牙齿。  
罗伊斯感到莱万插在自己屁股里的手指更用力了，带着自己的手指毫不怜惜的搓揉最敏感的软肉，同时毫不惊讶地被吻得更深，口腔里的每个角落都不被放过，莱万狠狠地舔过他的上颚，而后粗糙的舌头配合插着罗伊斯的手指的节奏在他唇间抽插。  
“唔…啊Lewy，呜…”连呼吸被剥夺，罗伊斯只能在换气的间隙发出一点带着哀求的哭喘。右手被放开后，他立马讨好的摸上莱万的耳后，把手指轻轻插进头发间虚抓着。  
“不行、啊那里…别摸…”莱万把手移到罗伊斯饱满的胸肌上，轻轻刮了一下他硬挺着的乳头，他知道自己的男孩喜欢这样，而后便在他求饶的喘息中快速的拨弄起来。  
多处敏感点被对方掌握，罗伊斯觉得自己马上就要缴械了，屁股开始更用力地收缩，大腿内侧无意识地蹭着莱万还穿着衬衫的侧腰，呻吟变得更加急促：“快、啊…要、要到了…Lewy呜嗯……啊！”  
莱万自然注意到了罗伊斯的变化，在手腕一次用力的将手指插进小洞深处的同时，左手揪住了罗伊斯的乳头用力一揪，几乎就在这一瞬间，罗伊斯就达到了高潮，阴茎跳动着射出了浓浓的精液，屁股也失禁一般喷出一大堆透明粘液，把莱万的衬衫和裤子都弄湿了。  
罗伊斯慢慢从剧烈的高潮中找回理智时，恨不得马上从床上消失。他竟然被穿着整齐的Lewy只靠手指就操的前射后喷的，而这还只解决了他的第一波情热。感觉到体内重新泛起的燥热，他终于忍不住害羞又委屈的哭出声音。

 

莱万从罗伊斯还在痉挛的屁股中抽出彼此的手指，随意的在自己已经脏了的衬衫上擦了擦，然后低下身子温柔的去亲身下人。从他发抖的眼睑一路轻轻的吻到有点红肿的双唇。莱万仔细地拨开罗伊斯黏在脸上的发丝，一边亲他一边看着他说：“嘘，宝贝，不要紧的。我们现在去浴室冲一下好吗？嗯？”  
太狡猾了，罗伊斯被亲的晕晕乎乎的，在被哄着帮莱万脱掉衬衫的时候想，总是他温柔一点就上当，明明清楚等会儿会被欺负的更惨。

 

“Marco，宝贝，你太棒了…里面真紧，唔…不是已经高潮过了，怎么还那么多水？”莱万把罗伊斯整个人抱起来抵在墙上，把他的精壮的双腿盘在腰上，下身又快又重的挺动。粗大的阴茎把罗伊斯完全撑开，一次次地操进他屁股深处最爽的地方，被温热湿软的内壁紧紧包裹的感觉让莱万也忍不住略微粗喘。  
被握住腰用力往下摁，龟头发狠的研磨敏感至极的生殖腔入口，罗伊斯觉得自己全身上下都失去力气，但腿一往下滑，就又被强壮的Alpha捞起来，握住膝盖，更用力地操干。  
“不要了…呜Lewy、Lewy啊啊啊…已经、嗯啊又、又要到了…不行了呜”过多的快感让罗伊斯话都说不全了，抓住男人肌肉发达的手臂，一边呻吟一边哀哀地求饶。  
“你可以的，Marco”吹过一次的小穴又开始凌乱的收缩，莱万被激得眼角都红了，咬紧牙关顶进最深处，小幅度但快速的顶弄Omega体内已经略微张开的入口，还凑到罗伊斯耳边说着荤话，“咬得这么紧，是不是想我现在就射进去？大点声，宝贝，叫给我听。”  
“Lewy、不要了啊啊啊…好深、呜嗯…太深了呜…”被Alpha支配的快感让罗伊斯更加语无伦次，“想、想要Lewy…嗯…Lewy、Lewy…射、啊啊射进来呜…啊啊啊——”  
听着罗伊斯说出这么诱人的话，莱万控制不住激动地顶进了Omega内部甜美的生殖腔，更多的水一下涌了出来。罗伊斯同时也开始了第二次潮吹，一股股的淫水止不住的往外喷，他整个人都痉挛起来，每个毛孔仿佛都张开了，全身都敏感得发麻，胡乱的摇着头，好像这样就能把自己从极致的高潮里拯救出来。  
莱万被罗伊斯高潮时紧咬的后穴刺激得青筋都露了出来，好不容易才压下射精的冲动。他把罗伊斯抱出淋浴间，保持着相交的姿势慢慢走向洗手台，路上温柔而持续地地摆动胯部，慢慢延长罗伊斯的高潮。  
一直到被放在洗手台上的时候，罗伊斯屁股里的水还在一股股地往外涌。  
莱万卡在他的腿间，扶着他的腰让他不至于往后倒，轻轻地开始继续抽送。  
罗伊斯整个人都透露着被使用过度的气息。莱万凑上去咬住通红的耳垂，就足够让他敏感的哭出声了，偏偏恶劣的Alpha嘴上还不肯放过他：“好敏感啊，Marco，一直高潮的感觉是不是很爽？”一边说一边逐渐加大下身抽插的幅度。  
罗伊斯被欺负得止不住哭，委屈的打着哭嗝凑过去讨好的亲莱万的嘴角：“太、太酸了Lewy…呜…呃…不要了、呃…不要了…”  
小金毛被欺负狠了，无意识撒娇的模样看的莱万心里像棉花一样柔软，恨不得马上停下来哄他，他说什么都答应。  
但Alpha的本能却让他看着罗伊斯被肆虐过度的样子下腹更紧，忍不住想再操得狠一点，让他彻底乖顺的只能服从的吞下自己的精液。  
“你可以的，Marco，嘘……”莱万万般温柔的抚摸还在哭的宝贝的侧腰和脸颊，但下身却截然相反的开始用力顶撞，龟头在生殖腔口来回进出的感觉真的太爽了，他感觉自己被咬的似乎又胀大了一些，“我还没射呢，宝贝…啊，真紧…再忍忍，嗯？”  
“哈啊…又、又大了，Lewy呜啊啊…你快、快点呜…好酸…”罗伊斯被体内还在不断充血的阴茎操得发麻，经历两次高潮的屁股酸软得发疼，但敏感点被不断顶弄的感觉太舒服了，让他不由得扭着腰配合起男人的抽送。  
罗伊斯摸着男人因用力而凸起的背部肌肉，一处处拂过，性感得他咽了咽口水，忘记了疲惫一般又夹紧了屁股。  
手臂搭上莱万宽阔的肩膀，罗伊斯硬撑着坐起来，靠在他耳边断断续续的撒娇。“Lewy好棒…啊…舒服、呜嗯…啊啊啊啊”  
受到夸赞的男人一时更激动了，双手下滑握住Omega纤细有力的脚踝，向两边更大的分开，借力大开大合的开始最后的冲刺。  
“啊啊啊——Lewy…还、还想射…呜、酸…难受啊啊…嗯啊——”莱万最后时刻的冲刺也将罗伊斯再一次推上了高潮，他无意识的扭动着被操得发红的屁股，挺着腰仰着脖子从阴茎射出了一些半透明的粘液，生殖腔也一开一合的再一次迎来潮吹。这一次高潮绵长又强烈，他后仰着脖子差点忘记了呼吸。  
“Marco，我的宝贝，我爱你，唔…都射给你——”莱万最后一次深深的挺进生殖腔，同时低头咬破了Omega后颈肿胀的腺体，注入安抚的信息素，然后埋在里面的阴茎开始射精成结，让罗伊斯内内外外都沾满了他的味道。

 

“我也爱你，Lewy”事后莱万正抱着罗伊斯坐在浴缸里，帮累的开始打瞌睡的小金毛仔仔细细的清洗，听到他闭着眼睛在自己怀里迷迷糊糊地说。止不住心头满溢的温柔，低头轻轻含住男孩的嘴唇，温存了好一会儿才不舍得放开。  
罗伊斯还是在莱万怀里睡着了，失去意识之前，他只记得波兰人温柔的灰蓝色眼睛，他落在额头上郑重的吻以及他最后说的话，  
“睡一会儿吧宝贝，发情期还有三天呢。”


End file.
